Quietly
by X-MJ-X
Summary: ...because after 8 seasons, THAT scene was just so quiet and beautiful and utterly perfect and I just had to write this.


**After that amazing scene, I was feeling inspired to write. I hope you enjoy my take on what happened after the scene ended. **

**As ever, I do not own Suits, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her heart still pounded, her mind still whirled at the surprise of it. Her skin prickled with a million tiny electrical charges everywhere that he had touched and even in places that he hadn't. She'd always known that if it ever happened for them – really happened – it would be quiet and beautiful and sexy as Hell.

He was standing opposite her, in her bedroom after all of those years and his eyes had turned black as coal with lust. His breathing was heavy and he was already reaching for her. She wanted nothing more than to give into another kiss, to continue their mutual reacquaintance of one another, but the headiness of his arrival here had settled and she knew there were things that needed to be said even though it was tempting not to break the blissful haze of the wonderful thing that had happened between them.

"Harvey," she murmured, her hands sliding on to his chest, stilling his advance. "There's something I should tell you, before we… before anything else happens."

His face crumpled slightly at her words and she felt her heart begin to thunder, she didn't want to give him the wrong impression of what she wanted to say.

"It's not… it's just after last time, I wanted to be clear… Thomas and I, we… Harvey I broke up with him. I know that's important to you…"

He let out a relieved laugh, raking his hand through his hair before taking her hands from their resting place and bringing them to his mouth. He brushed his lips against her knuckles and she felt a fresh ripple of desire roll through her.

"I figured," he said, "but you know, even if… I understand now Donna. I know why you kissed me that night. I had to come here… I just had to, but I wanted more than a kiss this time…"

She laughed then, that sexy chuckle of hers "I know you did," she said thinking of the feel of his lips on her neck, the way his hand had sculpted her breast through the silk of her top, the way his fingers had dug into her bottom as he'd ground her closer.

He returned the chuckle, his hand sliding to her cheek and cupping it. She turned her head, kissing his palm. It felt strange to share such a simple gesture with this complicated man but also, completely right.

"I didn't mean… I meant I love you Donna. In every way possible, in ways that I haven't even discovered yet. I wanted to tell you. I know that's important to you."

She wasn't shocked when she heard it this time and after the last few months and all the years that had come before them, she realised that it didn't even matter to her 'how', because he was telling her and she could tell just by looking at him that he was deadly serious, ready to love her and that was all that seemed important anymore. "Mm hmm," she mumbled "it is."

He was inches from her now, his hand around her waist again. Just before his mouth dropped onto hers, she spoke again. "I love you too Harvey." His mouth covered hers in another perfect kiss, except that everything about this kiss was different because they'd said it, at last. Gone were the days of avoiding the issue or of fantasising about hot and heavy trysts after one of their thunderous rows because he was here and she was here and it was just them and it was perfect.

* * *

His bottom lip covered her top lip, tugging at it and drawing her fully into the kiss. His hand had slipped beneath the hem at the back of her top and she relaxed into the feel of his palm against her skin. It was her tongue that engaged his first, stroking against the length of it and increasing the passion of the kiss. As he roamed up and down her back, his fingertips brushing her bra strap and then retreating, she fumbled with his tie. She'd managed to loosen the knot in the hallway, but with one deft tug she rid him of it. She popped the first couple of buttons before she began seeing tiny black spots in her vision and reluctantly they broke apart, chests heaving.

She couldn't stop smiling. She knew she was because she could feel the muscles in her face beginning to ache. As if reading her mind, his finger went to the corner of her mouth, stroking the edge of her lip. His face broke into a smile too and she wondered if it was entirely normal to feel this sappy and turned on simultaneously. Then she remembered that it was Harvey and that seemed like justification enough.

Her fingers slid back to the buttons and he let her pop them, his hands planting themselves on her hips. She drew his shirt from his shoulder blades, appreciating his still finely sculpted torso as it was gradually revealed to her. He was as sexy as she remembered, sexier now because age had matured him enough for her to know that this time, he was hers. He broke contact with her hips only to allow her to pull the shirt from his wrists and it crumpled to the floor. The second it did, his hands were on her again and she was pulled close to him, their hips colliding. She let out a hiss of pleasure as she felt his want grind against her. Suddenly the silk she was wearing seemed like a dumb choice for the first time. It was too smooth, did not give her any relief from the tension. As she looked into his eyes in the seconds before her mouth went to his neck, she saw that the knowledge of that fact was giving him immense satisfaction.

It was her turn to tease him, her lips sucking at his pulse point, her tongue dragging over the muscular column before sliding lower, kissing across his collarbone and lower. As she explored his chest, her mouth scuffing against the slightest dusting of hair there, she tasted the tang of his cologne and the clean, crispness she had always associated with him and she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. Her hands had been following her journey across his body and they brushed against his button fly causing them both to jolt momentarily. Just as she returned her hand to the pursuit, he stilled her and she forced herself to take a step back, taking a moment to catch her breath.

* * *

He tilted her chin towards him and dropped another kiss on her mouth, light and tender. She was just getting lost in a contemplation of why this was one of the million reasons why she would never take a kiss shared with him for granted, when she felt some awkward jolting. She broke away from him, looking down and saw that he was now barefoot too. Seeing this provoked the memory of how it felt to slide her foot over his backside and she smiled again. He kissed that smile and used the distraction of yet another kiss to slide his hand into the waist band of her silk yoga pants and seconds later, she was surprised to feel the lick of air against her bare legs. This was not what she had expected from him. That other time, he'd had an obsession with her breasts, as had been in evidence earlier, but this was new.

She flashed him a quizzical look and he kissed the tip of her nose, his fingers stroking against the skin of her right thigh, toying with the lace edging of her panties. She'd seen the mischievous look on his face so many times before that his casual pushing aside of her underwear, the feeling of his fingers stroking their way along her before finally pushing into her shouldn't have surprised her. He had though, he had taken her completely by surprise, so much so that she was sure the knot in her stomach was now so tangled and twisted that there would be no saving her.

He encouraged her to bear down onto his hand and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, her head falling forward as his thumb pressed against the most sensitive part of her and after several long minutes, she began to feel that knot loosening, a warm sense of fulfilment spreading through her body in its place. As she felt her walls flutter around his skilled fingers, she became aware that her knees were weak. He seemed to anticipate this and just like that, her arms were wrapping around his as he held her up.

"Woah…" he said. It was the first word that either of them had uttered and the shock of it caused her eyes to fly open. She knew that her pupils were huge, she could see them reflected in Harvey's eyes which shone with pride.

His hand went to her hair immediately, pushing it back from her face. He kissed her cheek, his grip on her not loosening at all. He had her.

"Harvey…" his name became lost in yet another kiss, her arms falling lazily around his shoulders. He began walking them backwards, guiding her towards the bed.

* * *

His legs hit the bottom of the bed and he lowered himself into a sitting position. She pressed her palms down on his shoulders as she knelt into the space he created for her on the foot of the mattress between his legs. His hands slid to the hem of her top, raising it with the backs of his hands. She took over when it reached her shoulders, tugging it off. She was immediately aware that his eyes were glued to her lace-clad breasts. _There he is, _she thought.

He began to shuck his way up the bed, those powerful forearms and elbows shifting them both towards the head of the bed. She settled above him, a gasp escaping her as she found herself settled right over him. His hand moved up her bare torso, sculpting a path from her navel to her sternum and going around her back to ping her bra strap with practiced ease.

She wasted no time, dragging it off her shoulders and basking in the worship of his adoring gaze. She was still pert she knew, she was proud of how well maintained her body was and he seemed proud too – of her confidence, of being with her. His fingers made their way to her taut nipples, rolling then between his thumbs and forefingers, before going around her back and drawing her down.

"I want you," he hissed "now."

Her hands were already on his button fly and together them shimmied him out of his pants. As his fingers went to the waistband of her underwear, she was inside his boxers and, with some awkwardness given the position they were in, they stripped each other.

Her hand gravitated towards him and she let her fingers brush against the coarse hair at his base before stroking their way up. He strained against her, but shook his head. She knew what he meant, what he wanted. She wanted the same thing.

She straightened up, aligning her own centre over him, letting her nails drag down his chest a moment before finally, after more than a decade, she sank down on to him.

* * *

The feeling of their reconnection after all this time was everything she'd always known it could be if only they could be honest with each other. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him, felt him begin to move with her, thrusting into her as he stroked her thigh with one hand, clasping the back of her neck with the other in desperation to kiss her. Everything was intensified, everything was perfect. The air hummed with nothing but the sounds of their lips and bodies meeting. It was the most perfect sound. It was them, at long last. After several tense minutes, she felt tears slide down her face. Her tears slipped from her face, landing on his chest.

His thumbs swiped at the tears and she kissed his fingertips. She felt the pressure of release building and forced her eyes open, wanting to look at him as after all of that waiting, she became his.

* * *

Her body collapsed onto his, their connection maintained by the fact that neither of them wanted to break apart. Her lips pressed to his chest and his fingers raked through her hair, his free arm winding around her and rolling her carefully on to her back. He leaned over her immediately, dropping a kiss to her lips, his leg pressed between hers as he stared at her.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey," she said.

She swallowed hard, tears welling again.

"Donna?"

"I'm sorry… it's just… that was the most perfect…"

"I know," he said kissing her again.

They didn't speak for several long minutes.

"What happens now?" she said.

"The rest of our life, together."

"That sounds perfect," she said, rolling onto her side and pressing her back against him. It had been a long, emotionally fraught day and it had just ended in the best way.

He kissed her temple, squeezing her waist to him. After that, there were no words. They laid in the perfect afterward, appreciating this rare last chance, appreciating each other, quietly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, do let me know what you thought x**


End file.
